


Redacted

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is determined to celebrate Hux's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redacted

He found out with no small amount of difficulty. For whatever reason, the General had kept the anniversary of his first noise in the world an entirely guarded secret. 

Reading minds hadn’t given him the information. Looking through records had yielded no response. His last recourse had been tracking down the man’s birth records, which had _not been easy at all_. 

(When he found them, he understood why. He filed the information away deep down, where it would never be ammunition against him.)

Kylo briefly wondered if he should respect Hux’s wishes not to make a big deal of the day, but then he also remembered how much he used to like his own life day being celebrated, and - well. He wanted to do something nice and almost selfless for a change, so Hux was just going to have to deal with it.

Hux slept like the dead, so Kylo easily woke early and snuck out of the room. He’d got pancakes made, and freshly brewed caf. Hux did not wake easily for them, so Kylo nudged him. A little. And when Hux sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and looking in confusion at the two lap-trays… yes, he’d done a good job.

“What’s this?”  


“Breakfast.”  


“I can see that, I meant–”  


“Enjoy.”  


***

Next came the gift-giving. Kylo had worked long and hard on this. He brought out a small box with twin vibroblades in, with intricate handles worked of cortosis-weave, etched deeply with the First Order’s insignia. Hux looked up from the box, brow knit.

“Ren…”  


He used that name when he was displeased, but Kylo thought maybe also in confusion, too.

“Yes?”  


“Why are you–” Then he blanched.  


“Just wanted to give you something nice, General.”  


“…you didn’t need to.”  


“Oh, but I did.”  


***

He let the man work for the rest of the day, knowing he wouldn’t be able to give up on that. Let him continue as normal until the end of his nominal ‘shift’, then had someone request he attend the aftmost shuttlebay.

When he got there, Hux found Kylo and no one else. Kylo’s Upsilon was primed and prepped, and the Knight stood to sharp attention. Unmasked, which was unusual in a ‘public’ place, even without anyone present.

“I thought you couldn’t fly?”  


“I can’t,” Kylo replied. “But you can.”  


“And you thought you’d order me about?”  


“I thought I’d ask you nicely. I’ve got dinner ready to serve; I thought you might like to eat above a planet I found nearby. It would be adequate for a new Starkiller.”  


Kylo did not like the previous Starkiller, but Hux did. And sometimes you had to compromise, or so he was told.

“Why are you… what did you do wrong?”  


“Nothing. This is just for you.”  


Hux didn’t understand, so Kylo put his hand on the other man’s waist.

“General… sometimes people want to do nice things for you,” he said, as gently as he could.   


“How did you find out?”  


Ah. “Thumb-screws.” Safer than the full truth, and only half a lie.

“Does anyone else know?”  


Kylo shook his head: he’d made very sure of it. A hand found his, and clutched tightly at it. Kylo pulled Hux to his side, and dropped his head against Hux’s as they faced the ship together. “If you don’t want to go for a tour, we don’t have to. I just thought it might be nice to spend some time completely alone.”

“I want to. Just… let me savour this for a moment?”  


Kylo nodded, and held the other man against him harder, arm around his waist, the other crossed in front to clasp Hux’s gloved hand in his own. He was going to need to treat and pamper the General more often. It looked like there was a lot of years to make up for.


End file.
